Spider-man and The X-men-Arcade's revenge
Spider-man and The X-men in Arcade's revenge was on of the first marvel games that had 2 different comic titles combine in a video game (aside from Spider-man the arcade game and the Avengers on Sega Genesis.) Spidey's simulator level In the begining of the game there is a level where you are Spider-man and you go around fighting robots. What many people don't know is that there is an option to skip the level. If you press start a message pops up saying "would you like to continue with the Spider-man training level?" There is an option to say no. So what most people would think as a really hard and long first level of a video game is actually a training level that is optional. Costume Changes On the cover of the game there is Spider-man, X-men, and a big screen with Arcade's face in the background. The X-men's costumes on the cover of the game where the costumes they all wore in the 90's cartoon. The X-men didn't were the same costumes in the video game though. Here are the different costumes each X-man wore. 1. Wolverine-yellow and brown suit 2.Cyclops- Blue costume with a white x on it. 3. Storm-original white suit. Gambit did not appear on the cover. So, the change in costumes were very confusing. Heroes You obviously could choose between Spider-man and the X-men. But which X-men, and what were each character's levels? Well keep reading to find out! The X-men you could choose from were Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Gambit. Each character had (a) level to pass. Spider-man's levels took place on top of NYC roof tops. Cyclops' levels took place in mines. Storm's level took place underwater. Gambit's levels took place in cave with a huge killer ball chasing him. Wolverine's levels were in a fun house. Villains There were many bosses in the game from both Spider-man and The X-men. Spider-man's bosses consisted of Shocker, Carnage, and Rhino. There were X-men villains as well which consisted of N'astihr, Senteniels, Black Queen, and Master Mold. Each were fought at the same time in one level or fought seperatley. An odd thing was that Stom did not fight any bosses, and she only had one stage (level.) Game Covers The game covers were different between the SNES and the Genesis. On the Genesis cover (at the top of the page) there is Spider-man swinging with the X-men following him, and Arcade's face in the background. In the SNES version there is Spider-man swinging in a different position, Cyclops was shooting Master Mold, Storm was flying away from Shocker, Gambit was attacking Juggernaut, and Carnage was fighting Wolverine. So, the SNES was the only version of the game with that cover. The Sega Game Gear, Nintendo Game boy, and Sega Genesis all had the cover at the top of the page. Music The music differed from the SNES. The SNES actually had good quality with a sense of real drums, base, and guitar being played. On the Sega Genesis version there was a huge difference in quality and sound. Most of it sounded like a keyboard and a bunch of sounds. For exapmle on Gambit's level in the SNES version it sounds good with a base solo, drums, and a guitar. On the Genesis version there is only the base part and it dosen't sound that great. So, there was a big difference in music, but it was still an amazing video game. Links http://spidermansegagenesisvideogames.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_%26_Venom_:_Separation_Anxiety#Links http://spidermansegagenesisvideogames.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man_and_Venom:_Maximum_Carnage http://spidermansegagenesisvideogames.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_vs_The_Kingpin%28Genesis%29 http://spidermansegagenesisvideogames.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_%281994_cartoon%29#Alternate_Costume http://spidermansegagenesisvideogames.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man_Sega_genesis_video_games_Wiki